Vanitas Oneshot lemon For MissBunnyGirl
by XxDarkheartxX
Summary: I wrote this oneshot on quizilla but it got deleted, this is a oneshot with VanitasxAlice for MissBunnyGirl


**This one-shot was made a while ago, i will check for spelling once in awhile so no flames about errors because i am aware of it.  
**

* * *

**Your Name is Alice/Bambi, Your crush is Vanitas and your current location is a house party. **

_I got a plan we can do it__  
__Just when you want it baby,baby,baby__  
__As long as you want it__  
__Come with me we can do it__  
__Baby, baby, baby_

The loud Music nearly made the walls break, well to explain where the walls came from, you where on a huge house party and it was fun!, nearly all the people were drunk but you didn't care for them, you were in search for someone, and that someone was vanitas, yep your crush, your best friend and the mysterious boy, okay now he wasn't mysterious because he was like any other guy drinking beer.

'Hey Bambi!', He said and smiled at you once he spotted you walking into the kitchen where he was. To your surprise the golden eyed male was still sober.

'Hi', you responded with a smile and leaned against the kitchen counter next to your crush. You ignored every other guy pout in dissapointment when you didnt sat with them but instead choose for the golden eyed male.

Before the two of you could really start a conversation, Sora exclaimed that 7 minutes in the closet would be from start soon, every guy and girl yelled happily and they sat drunkenly in a circle. You sighed a bit, it would have been nice to talk with vanitas but instead said male went into the living room where everyone was waiting for more people to join. you followed soon after the golden eyed male.

'Well Vanny Banny, why won't you start first nejh?', Sora giggled once the golden eyed male sat himself down on the ground. Sora lifted a hat infront of the golden eyed male. in the hat where different colors of paper which a persons name on it. Vanitas rolled his eyes and grabbed a color paper. he blinked at the color blue he got and blinked more when axel jerked him in a standing position and dragged him off to a closer before the golden eyed male could see whos name was on the paper. Axel pushed him in and smirked.

''Stay there mokey, the lady will be here (hick) sooowwn'', Axel hiccupped and left. Vanitas snorted and waited in the closet. You saw that Aqua who wasn't really 100% down to earth was pushed into the closet to. All the guys yelling for them to have it hot and sweaty and you glared at them with jealous big brown eyes. after all the poor male in the closer who will be molestated for sure by aqua was your crush.

After waiting for awhile vanitas and aqua came out the closet, you saw that your crush was a bit annoyed while aqua was giggling like a school girl. Vanitas had dissapeared when sora wanted to continue the came but obviously vanitas had already enough. After another 7 minutes of namine and roxas being in the closet, your decided to go in search for the golden eyed male. You went in the closet yourself to see if he was there, you never know. 'Vanny?', You ask looking around the small closet. The door closet with a bang behind you.

The only thing you heard was the loud music still through the walls.

_I'm not ashamed of my beauty you can see what I got__  
__Shouldn't I freak you out; imagine if I work it out__  
__If I got on top, you're gonna lose your mind__  
__The way I put it down on you, you know should be up_

'Hello', You asked annoyed now knowing there was someone there.., you suddenly were pushed against the wall. 'Hi', A smooth voice whispered into your ear before liking the lobe. you shivered but you were able to recognize the voice. 'Vanitas?', You gasped and held back a moan. 'You got that right bambi', he murmured hotly against you and kissed from your ear to your jaw and up to your lips, kissing you hard.

Your eyes fluttered *OMG! MY CRUSH IS KISSING ME* you screamed in your head but despite having a panic attack you closed your eyes and kissed him back.

_Get naked __  
__Take it off __  
__Get naked_

Vanitas smirked and went back to your ear, 'This song make me horny you know'

You looked at him and went red in the face, *Did he just said what i think he said?* Vanitas golden eyes were staring at you with lust. *Yup he did said that* you thought and giggled, suddenly feeling confident. 'Well what are you going to do about it?'. you asked with a eyebrow raised.

_I got a plan we can do it__  
__Just when you want it baby,baby,baby__  
__As long as you want it__  
__Come with me we can do it__  
__Baby, baby, baby_

Vanitas chuckled a little, 'just what the song introduced', he whispered.

'R-really?', you questioned feeling your face heat up, Vanitas nodded and unzipped his pants while watching you with his intense golden eyes.

_If ya like what ya see__  
__end your curiosity__  
__Let your mind roam free__  
__Won't you pay attention please._

You gasp and looked at his hard proud Arousal when vanitas released it from its prison, you also thought in the far back of your mind that the song fitted the situation perfectly.

Vanitas smirked thinking the same, he unzipped your pants and slide it down your smooth legs together with your panties.

_My body is calling out for you bad boy__  
__I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya__  
__Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn__  
__I'm crazy as a motherfucker__  
__Bet that on ya man_

Vanitas held you up in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist and vanitas slowly slide into you, both moaning in lust. 'Vanitas!', you groaned from the pleasure and slight pain. He kissed your neck right at the puls point and felt your heart beat, he decide to trust in rhyme with your heartbeat, making you only hotter then you already were.

''Uhh so good!' Vanitas grunted and a burst of pleasure rippled up his spin making him arch his back, suddenly slammed into you harder and faster, he couldn't help himself anymore and trusted into you with a lightning pace. You gasp and throw your head back against the wall while your body slowly rocked with vanitas trusting. You set your nails in his back and squeezed your eyes shut, moaning outloud.

_Baby, take it off__  
__I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off__  
__Baby, take it off__  
__I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off_

Vanitas moved to your face and kissed you passionately on the lipd his tongue rolling and sliding over yours.

_I got a plan we can do it__  
__Just when you want it baby,baby,baby__  
__As long as you want it__  
__Come with me we can do it__  
__Baby, baby, baby_

The song made your limits throw over the edge. You tighten your legs around vanitas waist and moaned loudly, cumming all over his trusting dick. You cried out in pleasure, your chest moving up and down with your heavy breathing and rapidley beating heart. Vanitas throw his head back at the sight and came few seconds after. He pumped his seed deep inside of you making you shiver in pleasure because of the warm feeling entering you.

_Whatever you want, oh__  
__Whatever you want, oh__  
__We got it_

You sighed tiredly and smiled at vanitas who pressed his forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes with his gorgeous golden orbs. 'Be mine?', he whispered a bit out of breath. You stared deep into his golden eyes before smiling and kissing his nose. 'I don't want anything else', you whispered tiredly back.

Later that night you both stood under the moon kissing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**XxDarkHeartxX**: Here is your lemon girl!.

**Vanitas**: Please review (blows kiss to public)


End file.
